Toxic
by Scarlett Ackerman
Summary: Porque ella era así y nunca cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Su esencia era única y nada nunca la quebrantaría. Porque ella era majestuosa y fuerte, al igual que un ángel... un ángel caído. [Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria. Del Foro GJM]
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Semana uno: Primer Novio.**

 **«** **Toxic** **»**

Aspiró hondo y fingió leer su libro. Intentó concentrarse, pero no pudo. Con un suspiro cansado, bajó un poco el gran volumen de filosofía que se encontraba estudiando para ver disimuladamente como practicaba el equipo de baloncesto.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en el texto, pero la burlesca voz de _aquel_ _joven_ le molestaba. Arrugó el ceño y pegó su frente a la tapa de la enciclopedia, ocultando su rostro. No tenía ni idea por qué se había ofrecido a esperarle mientras entrenaba. Bufó. Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Mordió su labio inferior y con resignación, se cruzó de piernas e inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante. Sus orbes azulejos contemplaron a _cierto chico en especial_. No al moreno alto de ojos verdes con sonrisa de revista o al castaño simpático que siempre la saludaba en el pasillo. No. Su atención era simplemente para Jackal. Aquel muchacho desafiante, explosivo y muy, muy —muy—, arrogante. Mostrando siempre una mueca altanera, expresándose con superioridad.

Volvió a bufar.

No, él no era para nada romántico ni cariñoso; pero tenía algo que lo volvía muy… atractivo. Con ese carácter enigmático y soberbio, siempre socarrón y logrando embelesarla de alguna extraña forma.

Pero no, ella no era de esas que planeaban tener una relación amorosa perfecta ni nada por el estilo. Bueno… en realidad, era su primer novio "en serio", había tenido algunos polvos y demás, pero nunca había quedado algo establecido. Así que era nueva en eso de las parejas y no tenía mucha experiencia que digamos.

Carraspeó y desvió sus pensamientos para volver a concentrarse en el partido, que por cierto ya casi terminaba. Lo vio correr velozmente, marcar a sus contrincantes y anotar varias veces hasta que el juego terminó. Ellos habían ganado por una gran diferencia y eso la hizo sonreír levemente. No por algo era el capitán del equipo de la universidad.

Y bueno. Podía ser terco, sin escrúpulos, malvado, sádico y hasta insoportable, pero Jackal era Jackal; simplemente no podía explicarlo. Aunque Sorano no era una santa. Tenía su lado "oscuro", por así decirlo y en eso se parecía a él.

Él avanzó hacia las tribunas, donde se encontraba sentada cómodamente, limpiándose el sudor de la frente mientras un gesto pedante aparecía en su semblante. La saludó con ese típico tono orgulloso que le caracterizaba, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros cuando Aguria se puso de pie. Pero no para disfrutar su cercanía ni para mostrar que ella no estaba libre para coquetear, sino porque sabía que odiaba que le tocara cuando se encontraba sudado. Lo hacía para molestarla.

Con un ligero temblor de asco, se separó y resopló. Frunció el ceño y marchó apresurada fuera de las canchas. Si bien no sabía qué era lo que unían un obsesionado con las explosiones y una amante de los ángeles, sabía que de alguna manera todo tenía su razón.

Jackal siempre sería Jackal, nunca cambiaría.

Y eso… le encantaba.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Semana 2: Rated M**

 **«Toxic»**

Fue agarrada con fuerza por aquel hombre que la venía siguiendo hacía más o menos quince minutos. Pensaba que lo había perdido, pero al parecer solo había tomado un atajo para poder interceptarla.

La acorraló contra la pared y apegó su musculoso cuerpo al suyo. Gritó asqueada e intentó liberarse, pero el alcohol que había consumido había disminuido sus reflejos y sus fuerzas. Comenzó a sacudirse, queriendo salir de esa prisión, pero un rudo golpe en la mejilla la inmovilizó por un momento. Su labio comenzó a sangrar y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza. Las lágrimas se deslizaron cuales torrentes por sus mejillas.

Se arqueó y frunció el ceño, intentando soportar las arcadas que le daban al sentir la lengua del hombre serpentear en su cuello. Mordió su lengua y jadeó asqueada cuando con una de sus manos rompió la parte superior de su caro vestido, desgarrando su sujetador en el proceso, dejando sus senos al descubierto.

—Cállate, perra —rugió el tipo repugnante, colando su mano entre sus piernas, destrozando sus bragas.

—D-déjame —vociferó, obteniendo fuerza de donde no tenía, dándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Logró quitárselo de encima mientras él se retorcía de dolor y gruñía. Aprovechó y pateó su espalda y sus piernas para derribarlo. Cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos antes de comenzar a correr lejos del lugar.

Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver que no era perseguida. Avanzó un par de cuadras más y se dejó caer en una oscura esquina, llorando con fuerza. Cubrió su rostro e intentó acallar los gemidos lastimeros que querían salir de su garganta.

No supo cuánto estuvo allí, pero lo que sí supo era que no estaba sola en el mismo momento en el que empuñaron su cabello y lo halaron hacia atrás, arqueándola. Al parecer, é había vuelto por más y esa vez no la dejaría escapar.

—Esta vez, no irá a ninguna parte… —Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo oír antes de sumergirse en las profundas sombras de la noche en manos de su verdugo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Bueno, este es el segundo drabble del reto y aclaro, aunque es algo obvio, que no hay relación entre capítulos. De todas formas, espero que os guste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Semana 3: Friendship.**

 **«Toxic»**

Cayó al suelo, llorando. Cerró los ojos y abrazó sus piernas. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se acurrucó en la oscura esquina del abandonado callejón. Estiró su sucio y maltratado vestido. El mismo que venía usando hacía muchos meses, tiempo que llevaba en la calle. Abandonada con apenas doce años, obligada a unirse a un grupo de ladrones muy conocidos en el bajo mundo.

Hurtaba para vivir y a pesar de todo sentía que no estaba sobreviviendo a ese torbellino de angustia. Era todo tan drástico y horroroso. Tenía miedo y mucho; se había metido directamente en la boca del lobo y ya no podía salir.

Odiaba robar, por eso mendigaba cuando tenía la oportunidad. Aunque no todas las personas tenían bondad como para donarle a una pobre niña abandonada. Muchas veces había sido castigada y eso era lo que la obligaba esforzarse para ser la mejor en algo tan burdo como asaltar gente.

Estaba asustada, quería huir para siempre, pero le era imposible. Ya no había escapatoria para Aguria y lo que más le dolía, era que lo sabía muy bien.

—Ángel —le llamó una voz conocida.

Alzó la vista y encontró sus orbes azulejos con los oscuros de Erick, un muchacho tres años mayor. Él era su único amigo y el que la apoyaba, era muy compañero con ella y la cuidaba todo el tiempo. Lo quería mucho, era un gran amigo para ella.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —indagó, arrodillándose a su lado—. Te están buscando, el jefe está muy enojado por tu desaparición. Se supone que deberías haber llegado con el motín del día hace horas —informó, tomándola por los hombros con un gesto preocupado.

—No voy a volver —musitó con suavidad, intentando calmar los suaves gemidos que luchaban por escapar de su garganta.

Había fallado miserablemente ese día, había hecho todo mal y estaba segura que su superior lo sabía. Por eso no volvería, ya no soportaba los abusos de aquel sujeto tan asqueroso y vil.

Él era una de los favoritos del líder y estaba segura que lo había mandado a buscarla porque él la conocía muy bien. Y a pesar de que quería desconfiar de él, simplemente no podía. Porque era el único que confiaba en ella y el que le daba esperanzas para seguir.

—Ya no lo soporto más —lloró, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Conmocionado al verla en ese estado, la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho. Peinó con cuidado su sucio cabello platinado.

—Todo estará bien, tranquila, yo te protegeré. Juntos, encontraremos a tus padres y podrás volver a ver a Yukino, ¿qué dices? —propuso, sabiendo cuánto Sorano deseaba volver a ver a su amada hermana menor—. No llores, podremos salir de ésta de alguna manera —La apretó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Tú solo confía en mí, que yo te protegeré.

Y así lo hizo, depositó toda su confianza en él.

—Gracias… —musitó, sonriendo a la vez que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas—. Gracias… por todo…

 **Continuará…**

Bueno, quiero agradecer a Lira y a Tsumi por sus hermosos reviews.

Ojalá que les guste este drabble, pues me parece que de alguna forma Sorano siempre está ligada a los sucesos trágicos y tristes, y como a mí me encanta escribir fics de ese tipo, exploto esa capacidad innata que este bello personaje posee.

Nos vemos en el próximo y último drabble.

Besos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Agosto 2015 - Sorano Aguria del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 **Semana 4: Desesperación.**

 **«Toxic»**

Cerró los ojos y sostuvo con fuerza la mano inerte de su hermana que colgaba del extremo de la cama. El nudo en su garganta se volvió insoportable y sus ojos ardieron. No pudo retener las lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas fluidamente.

Todo era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera insistido en que Yukino la acompañara, ella no habría bebido de más, no habría insistido en volver a cada al sentirse mal y no tendría que haberse ido sola por su tozudez de que no necesitaba que la llevara de vuelta al departamento que compartían. Que tonta había sido. Al final, todo había terminado en un trágico accidente.

Ahora, la menor de las Aguria reposaba en una incómoda maca de hospital, inconsciente, luchando por su vida. Había demasiadas heridas internas y los médicos le indicaron que tal vez no pasara la noche. Cosa que le dolía de sobremanera.

—Por favor… resiste —rogó desesperada, temblando.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, sin soltar a la albina, sin ser capaz de callar aquel pesar que la ahogaba en un mar de tormentos y angustias. Ya no podía soportarlo, simplemente era algo que jamás se perdonaría. Todo eso era su culpa.

Entonces, todo a su alrededor desapareció para centrarse en Yukino. Resopló con pesar y admiró las marfiladas y delicadas facciones de su querida pariente. Con lentitud, rodeó su torso con ambos brazos, apegándola a su pecho.

Su respiración se hizo cada vez más lenta y su latido más suave. Los intervalos entre los chillidos de la máquina que indicaba las pulsaciones del cansado cuerpo de la muchacha se hacían cada vez más largos, cosa que le preocupó.

—Perdóname, por favor, hermana —rogó, estrechándola con aún más fuerza entre sus brazos. Su llanto se volvió más intenso e incontrolable—. ¡No me dejes! —imploró y, aunque hubiese sonado como un grito, se interpretó únicamente como un tenue susurro incapaz de ser oído por cualquier otro, sino únicamente por ambas platinadas.

Entonces sucedió: El sonido del artefacto se volvió continuo, irrumpiendo con el insoportable y tenso silencio de la habitación.

Y así, la vitalidad de la chica se apagó completamente, cual llama de vida ante el soplido de la muerte.

Lo único que pudo hacer, fue quedarse inmóvil, a la espera de que las enfermeras llegaran. Abatida, la soltó y se abrazó a sí misma para poder calmar aquella sensación de vacío e impotencia. Gritando con descontrol y furia.

Porque todo era su culpa.

Porque todo podría haberse evitado.

Y en ese instante solo deseó poder partir con ella, para ser capaz de convertirse en el ángel que siempre quiso ser. Y así, encontrarla, abrazarla y nunca más soltarla.

* * *

 **Fin.**

Bueno, de la serie de drabbles, este es el último y estoy orgullosa de haberlos terminado. Me encantó este reto, pues amo al personaje de Sorano "Ángel" Aguria y es uno que se puede explotar de muchas maneras, por eso yo pensé en hacerlo de esta forma.

Ojalá les haya gustado y díganme qué les pareció.

Besos.


End file.
